Revenge!
by AAM Phobia
Summary: Sequel to Ash's Journey. Lawrence 3 has escaped and wants revenge by catching every single legendary! How will Ash stop him now!
1. Prisoner Escape!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any relating characters.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Ash's Journey. (Don't worry, I'm still working on Ash's Journey and won't be done for a while.) I've decided to make this fic so it gives you a basic idea of what happens after Ash is a Pokemon Master. It also kinda shows some parts of Ash's Journey that I hadn't yet get to. This won't be as long as Ash's Journey, but would be long enough for you to enjoy it.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Prisoner Escape!  
  
~  
  
Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, sits at his desk, apparently sleeping. He enjoys his sleep and is snuggled into his comfortable chair, until someone bursts open through his door. Ash wakes up, immediately and wonders what's going on. He looks angrily at his assistant but asks him what the problem is.  
  
"Sir, we have terrible news." His assistant starts to explain, but Ash just raises his eyebrow.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Ritchie?" Ash asked, as he tried to get as comfortable on his chair again, and tries to doze off.  
  
"He escaped" Ash literally fell out of his chair and fell onto the ground. He then got up and brushed himself off. He then looked at his assistant and questioned him.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Ash asked his assistant, Ritchie. Ritchie, with a sad look on his face, nodded no, and Ash froze.  
  
"Get me a plane to Pallet" Ash said, as he left the room, to get packed for his trip to his hometown, Pallet.  
  
"Right away sir" Ritchie obeyed and called on his cell phone to get a privet plane to Pallet Town, for Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum.  
  
Ash left his office and left the Pokemon League Official Building. He got in his car and drove to his hotel room. He parked in the driveway and entered the hotel. He took the elevator to floor 3 and rushed into is room, which was F312. He quickly packed all his things and came out of his room with 2 suitcases in his hand. He left the hotel and went into his car. He put his suitcases in his trunk and called Ritchie, to see if his plane was ready.  
  
"Sir, your plane is waiting for you at the Indigo Plateau Airport" Ritchie said.  
  
"Okay thanks" Ash said, as he hung up his cell phone, and drove to the airport.  
  
Ash parked and took out his 2 suitcases out of his trunk. He slammed the trunk door down and headed into the airport. He walked by the counter and showed the lady his passport. The lady nodded and let him pass. He put his luggage on the cart, where he would pick up later, and entered the privet plane. Inside the plane had labels for where a person, which was in a certain position, would sit.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. Trainers. Gym Leaders. Elite 4. Ah, Pokemon Masters." Ash said as he took a seat in the area labeled 'Pokemon Masters'. Ash patiently waited for the plane to take off. This was an emergency and he had no time to waste. 'If I Charizard with me, I'd be in Pallet in a second. Too bad I left him in Pallet' Ash thought.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, the plane took off. Ash decided to get some well deserved rest, since he hadn't been able to get any rest at all, concerning all the meetings, and trips around the world he had to take. He began to think about his girlfriend, May.  
  
May, now lived in Pallet with Ash now. After Ash had become a Pokemon Master, she finally confessed her love to him. After that, she lived with Ash now. Max went back to Petalburg City to train to become a Gym Leader.  
  
"I wonder how everyone is. I haven't seen everyone for a week." Ash said to himself. It took him a moment to realize that the plane had finally landed at the Pallet Town Airport. 'Time sure flies when you're thinking about life' Ash thought, and headed to his house.  
  
When Ash made it to his home, he was greeted by May when he entered. May gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. She then asked Ash a question, "How'd the meeting go?"  
  
"It went great, but I have to call Professor Oak" Ash explained.  
  
"Is something wrong?" May asked, getting off of Ash.  
  
"Yeah, something very important happened. Lawrence 3 broke out." Ash explained, as he went to the phone in the kitchen.  
  
"You mean the guy who tired to get the 3 legendary birds and Lugia?" May asked.  
  
Ash nodded and then realized something, "Where's my mom?"  
  
"Oh, she went shopping in Viridian" May answered.  
  
Ash finally rang up Professor Oak's. Tracey answered the phone and greeted Ash, "Oh hey, Ash. How did the meeting go?"  
  
"Great. Look, can I speak with Professor Oak? It's an emergency" Ash asked.  
  
"Sure" with that, Tracey called Professor Oak. Professor Oak picked up the phone, "Hello Ash, I heard that there's an emergency of some sort. What seems to be the problem?  
  
"Lawrence 3 escaped" Ash simply answered.  
  
"What?! How!?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Ritchie reported it to me, so I rushed all the way to Pallet to warn everyone. I warned you first because you were the closest professor, available." Ash explained.  
  
"Hmm, I see." Professor Oak rubbed his chin, "He'll probably be after the legendaries again, I suppose?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he is" Ash stated, "Well, I'll have to warn everyone else tomorrow"  
  
"Why not now?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"'Cause I'm hungry" Ash said, while laughing nervously at himself. Professor Oak just sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, see you tomorrow then, Ash" Professor Oak hung up. Ash hung up also and decided to relax on the couch. May sat down right next to him. She then said to him, "I suppose you want me to make you dinner right?"  
  
"Well, I suppose?" Ash laughed nervously.  
  
May just gave him a playful smile and replied, "Of course I will" May gave Ash a kiss and left into the kitchen. Ash punched his fist into the air saying 'yes' and turned on the TV to watch some of his favorite shows.  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. The Reunion Party!

A/N: Here's chapter 2 of Revenge! Please enjoy.  
  
~  
  
Last time, Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, heard the news that Lawrence 3 broke out of prison. Worried, Ash flew to Pallet to warn everyone. He called Professor Oak, but failed to call the others as he was hungry. ^_^" Anyways, here's chapter 2.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: The Reunion Party!  
  
~  
  
After Ash and May hade a fine dinner, cooked by May, Ash decided to get some sleep, as he has a long day ahead of him tomorrow. May also decided to go to sleep, as she wanted to help Ash. They both walked up stairs into Ash's room, and Ash took his place, underneath his bed, while May, slept on Ash's bed. May, threw him some pillows and blankets and Ash, after settling down about, drifted off to sleep. It took May a while to fall asleep, but she eventually did when she thought about Ash.  
  
The next morning, Ash awoke by Mr. Mime sucking his face with a vacuum hose. Ash scowled at Mr. Mime for that but Mr. Mime looked at him confused. Ash sighed and went to wake up May. He got up and looked at May. She seemed so peaceful and decided to not wake her up. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. When he went downstairs, he saw that his mom was home.  
  
"Hey mom! When did you get back from shopping?" Ash asked as he took a seat in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hi Ash!" said Mrs. Ketchum, as she hugged her son, "I got here last night, when did you get here?"  
  
"Late afternoon" Ash simply said and started to eat his breakfast, his mom cooked for him. Mrs. Ketchum smiled and also sat down to enjoy her food.  
  
"Oh Ash, can you go wake up May? Her breakfast is getting cold" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
Ash headed upstairs to go wake up May, who was still sleeping. He gently tapped her, and she woke up. Ash told her to come down stairs so they can go eat breakfast. May smiled at Ash, and reluctantly got out of bed and followed Ash down stairs.  
  
After Ash and May finished breakfast, they both headed to the living room and sat on the couch. May was watching TV while Ash was making phone calls about the recent escape. He rang up Brock first, since he was one of his best friends.  
  
"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call! Ring! Ring! Ring!" Ash waited for Brock to pick up and finally he did. Brock answered to him, "Hello? This is Brock here an-"  
  
"Brock!" shouted Ash, as Brock switched to video instead of audio.  
  
"Oh hey Ash! What's up!?" Brock asked his best friend.  
  
"Well, you see, it goes like this." Ash began to explain everything that happened. Brock listened carefully to his friend and understood why he was calling everybody.  
  
"Hmm, let me guess, you're going to call everybody so you can have a sort of reunion, but also warn everybody about Lawrence 3, and ask people to help save the legendaries?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's basically about it" Ash said to Brock.  
  
"Well, I'm up for it, I'll be there at 6" replied Brock as he hung up.  
  
Ash hung up his phone and sighed; he has a lot more phone calls to make. May then asked him how'd it go. Ash explained to her, his problem, and it might take a while.  
  
"Well, you know, I can always help you, Ash" May said giving Ash a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks May, but I'll handle it" Ash said, reassured.  
  
May felt down about her boyfriend's decision, but was soon happy, when Ash told her there's going to be a Reunion Party at Professor Oak's. Ash smiled and returned back to the phone; he has a long day ahead of him.  
  
~  
  
"And that does it!" Ash hung up the phone and sat on the couch smiling. May wondered why he was smiling, so she asked him.  
  
"Why the happy face?" She asked Ash happily.  
  
"'Cause I finished calling everybody!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
May smiled at Ash and kissed him, "Glad you finish, now we can set up the party"  
  
Ash smiled back at her, "Okay, let's get ready for the party"  
  
For the next few hours, Ash and May headed to Professor Oak's and started to help set up. Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, and Gary also decided to help. Soon, everybody that Ash called started coming in. The people Ash called: Brock, Misty, Max, Todd, Duplica, Casey, Macey, Melody, Molly, Ritchie, Harrison, Yoshi, Dani, Jackson, Wally, Brendan, Professor Elm, Professor Ivy, Professor Birch, Bruno, Prima, Lance, and Steven. They arrived one by one, and soon everybody was at Oak's. They enjoyed the party and Ash and May decided to have some time alone. They left Oak's and sat outside the front yard. Ash then asked May a question.  
  
"Hey May?"  
  
"Yes Ash?"  
  
"Well, do you think we can stop Lawrence 3 from catching all the legendaries?"  
  
"Yes, I think we can Ash, don't worry 'bout it, just enjoy the party."  
  
"Thanks May, you always make everything seem batter"  
  
After Ash and May finished talking, Gary approached Ash.  
  
"Hey Ash! Wanna have a battle? For old times sake?" Gary asked his friend, who was also his rival.  
  
"Sure! But I got a condition. How 'bout we only use our starters?" Ash asked.  
  
"Awesome! It's a deal!" Gary answered.  
  
"Count me in!"  
  
"Brendan!?" both Ash and Gary exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! 2 on 2!" Brendan looked at May, "You're battling too right?"  
  
"I guess I am now" May said laughing nervously.  
  
"And were in too!"  
  
"What the heck!?" Ash and Gary looked and saw Yoshi and Dani, coming over.  
  
"It's 3 on 3 now!" both Dani and Yoshi, both said.  
  
"Whatever, lets just start, before anyway else comes" Ash said.  
  
"We ain't missing anything!" Ritchie said, as he came out with everyone who was at the party.  
  
"Crud" Ash said to himself.  
  
I'll be the ref!" shouted Brock, "3 on 3, only using starters, one person can only use 1 pokemon, choose your pokemon!"  
  
Ash, May, and Yoshi, all threw out Charizard, Blaziken, and Typhlosion. Gary, Brendan, and Dani, all threw out Blastoise, Swampert, and Feraligatr.  
  
Everybody who wasn't battling watched the battle, as if it was the greatest one on Earth.  
  
"Begin!" Brock shouted, as everybody cheered on.  
  
"My day just keeps getting better and better" Ash said, as he sighed, and prepared for battle.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Hehe. So I guess Ash's day keeps getting better and better. And if you guys don't know who Yoshi and Dani are, Yoshi is Kenta, and Dani is Marina. Kenta is the guy who picked Cyndaquil from Prof. Elm. Marina picked Totodile. And the 3 on 3 battle, I couldn't resist. And if you read my first story (That I'm still working on), Ash picks Charmander. Like I said before, this gives you a basic idea of some parts I haven't yet mention in Ash's Journey. Well, anyways, I'll get the next chapter up soon. 


	3. The disaster set up!

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the delay. So much homework, so little time.  
  
~  
  
"Let the match begin!"  
  
"Fire Blast!" Ash, May, and Yoshi said altogether.  
  
"Hydro Pump!"  
  
"Dodge!"  
  
"Block!"  
  
"This is awesome!" Ash remarked.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: The disaster set up!  
  
~  
  
As the 3 fire pokemon sent out their blasts, Blastoise sent out Hydro Pump, Feraligatr dodged, and Swampert blocked.  
  
"Charizard fly!" Ash yelled out, as his Charizard took off into the air leaving the other 5 pokemon on the ground. "Now use Dragon Rage!"  
  
Charizard sent a powerful blast at the 3 water pokemon. However they were still standing and were ready for action.  
  
"Blaziken! Blaze Kick!" commanded May. Blaziken, successfully, carried out the orders, and hit Feraligatr.  
  
"Feraligatr! Slash!" Dani shouted, and Feraligatr, swiped at Blaziken.  
  
"Charizard, cover for Blaziken!" shouted Ash. Charizard flew over to Blaziken, and prevented the attack from hitting Blaziken. However, Charizard was injured.  
  
"Typhlosion! Flamethrower at Swampert!" Yoshi shouted as Swampert tried to defend itself.  
  
"Blastoise, counter the flamethrower with Water Pulse!" ordered Gary. Blastoise stopped the flamethrower, which was about to hit Swampert, and Brendan thought fast.  
  
"Swampert! Water Pulse at Charizard!" Brendan commanded, and the blast went after Charizard. Charizard was still protecting Blaziken, and Ash had an idea.  
  
"Charizard, carry Blaziken to safety. Then use Dragon Rage!" Ash quickly said. Charizard lifted Blaziken onto its back and flew off. The Water Pulse missed, and Charizard was now in the air, in a clear shot of Swampert. Charizard then used Dragon Rage, and hit Swampert directly, knocking it out. Brendan returned Swampert and sighed. Now it was 3 vs. 2.  
  
"Blastoise! Rapid Spin!" Gary ordered, and it hit the 3 fire pokemon. It knocked out Typhlosion. Yoshi returned Typhlosion, and took a seat with Brendan.  
  
"Charizard come back down to the ground. Then use Fire Spin!" Charizard flew back to the ground, and shot a fire spin surrounding Blastoise and Feraligatr.  
  
"Blastoise! Whirlpool to get rid of the fire!"  
  
"Not so fast! Blaziken! Use Sky Uppercut on Blastoise!" Blaziken wasn't really affected by fire, so it went through it and used the attack. Blastoise was hurt, but not knocked out.  
  
"Feraligatr, use Ice Beam!" Dani commanded, and froze a path out of the fire surrounded them.  
  
"Blastoise! Skull Bash!" Blastoise took off faster than the speed of light, and hit Blaziken, knocking it out.  
  
"No! May! Blaziken!" Shouted Ash. Now it was an uneven match.  
  
Ash looked at his opponents. Looks like he'll have to use his secret technique. He looked at Charizard and asked if it was ready. Charizard nodded and faced the 2 water types.  
  
"Charizard! Fly! Then use Dragon Claw!" shouted Ash. The dragon attack hit the two water pokemon very hard, since dragon attacks were very strong, and Feraligatr was knocked out. However, Blastoise was still going strong.  
  
"Blastoise! Protect!" shouted Gary. Now none of Ash's attack worked, however, Gary couldn't attack.  
  
"Charizard, use flamethrower until Blastoise can't protect himself anymore." Charizard launched a massive fire attack towards Blastoise. Blastoise was well protected by his move. However, he couldn't withstand another second and dropped his last defensive move. Blastoise let go of Protect and was hit by Charizard's flamethrower. Blastoise was knocked out.  
  
"And the winner goes to Ash's team!" Brock announced. The audience was going wild and Ash laughed nervously. Ash and Gary returned both of their pokemon, and were both greeted by many of Ash's friends.  
  
~  
  
Later, during evening, the party was still wildly going on, and everyone was having a good time. Ash thought nothing can ruin this party, but little did he know, he was far off of what he was thinking.  
  
Far off, on the outskirts of Pallet, is a mysterious pair of eyes watching in bushes. However, no one knew that he would strike at the Pokemon Master's party.  
  
"HA! What fools! They have no idea that I'm going to crash their party tonight!"  
  
~  
  
A few hours later, people started to leave the party. The ones that only stayed were Ash, May, Brock, Misty, Max, Tracey, and Gary. They were all at Ash's house playing Spin the Bottle.  
  
"Okay Ash. Truth or Dare!?" Gary asked Ash.  
  
"Umm, Dare"  
  
"Okay who do you like?"  
  
"Wasting your dare on that question? May's already my girlfriend you dumb ass" Ash remarked cracking up.  
  
Gary was embarrassed by his stupid question, and sat in the corner. "Oh yeah, I forgot"  
  
"You always forget things, even what you ate for breakfast" Ash replied, "Anyways, Brock, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Okay, why can't you get a girlfriend?"  
  
"Because, I'm a stupid looser"  
  
"Okay, that was, interesting. Your turn to ask, Brock"  
  
All of a sudden, something broke through Ash's window. It was a rock with a note wrapped around it. Ash unwrapped the note around the rock, and began to read it, while everyone gathered closer to see what it says.  
  
~  
  
'Please step outside your house'  
  
-Anonymous  
  
~  
  
Ash didn't know what to do so he decided to step outside. He then spotted a mysterious figure standing before him and Ash got ready for a Pokemon Battle.  
  
"Are you Ash Ketchum?" the mysterious figure asked.  
  
"Yes. I am Ash Ketchum. Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Ash answered.  
  
"Humph." The mysterious figure stepped out of the darkness into the moonlight, where Ash can see him. May and the others were looking through the house window to keep an eye on Ash.  
  
"No. It can't be" Ash said.  
  
"I'm Lawrence 3"  
  
~  
  
A/N: That's chapter 3. What will happen to Ash next? Will he send Lawrence 3 back to prison, or will he escape again? Find out on chapter 4. 


	4. Lawrence 3's Ultimate Revenge!

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, I was very busy with school, I didn't get a chance to update. Here's chapter 4.  
  
~  
  
"Lawrence 3? H-how did you know I was here?" Ash stuttered at his sentenced in pure shock.  
  
"I have my ways..." That was all Lawrence 3 said, as he took out a Pokeball from his belt.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?" Ash stuttered once again at his sentence. This time he pulled the Pokeball off his belt containing Charizard.  
  
Lawrence 3 did not respond, as he threw the Pokeball in his hand, towards the ground. The Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball, which happened to be a Tyranitar, and did its battle cry, and Ash threw his Pokeball, which came out to be an impatient Charizard, who stood there, ready for battle.  
  
"Looks like you're ready for battle also. Very well then; let me begin your torture for what you have done to me for all these years." Lawrence 3 said, with no fear in his voice.  
  
~  
  
Ash introducing title: Lawrence 3's Ultimate Revenge!  
  
~  
  
"As you might already know; I cannot deny a challenge." Ash said, proudly and grinned.  
  
"Well see about that. Tyranitar! Hyper Beam!" Lawrence 3 commanded, before Ash could have attacked. Charizard didn't expect that and roared angrily at Tyranitar. Tyranitar responded with another Hyper Beam. Charizard seemed stunned by Tyranitar's seriousness and also decided to act serious too.  
  
"Okay Charizard, Fly! Then use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered, as Charizard took flight. Charizard flew about five stories high and stopped. Then he shot a massive Flamethrower at Tyranitar. As the Flamethrower hit Tyranitar's rock body, smoke covered the scene and Ash coughed and wheezed from the smoke.  
  
"Impressive..." Lawrence 3 said to himself, as he watched the smoke cover the field in which they were battling in.  
  
"Good job, Charizard" Ash coughed. "Now use Dragon Rage!"  
  
Charizard shot ball of energy, with electricity bolts forming from it, at Tyranitar. Tyranitar; even with its hard rock body; couldn't take the power of a Dragon Rage attack, so it was knocked down. However, Tyranitar wasn't knocked out.  
  
"Tyranitar! Finish this off with a barrage of Hyper Beams!" Lawrence 3 simply commanded, and Tyranitar carried off its order, and started releases Hyper Beams every five seconds. Charizard couldn't dodge all of them, so it was eventually knocked down from the sky, and fell to the ground. Charizard struggled to get up. Tyranitar now stood over Charizard; a direct hit for another massive attack.  
  
"Oh no. If Charizard doesn't move out of the way fast, he'll be in danger for a close range attack!" Ash said to himself. Charizard still struggled and Lawrence 3 simply grinned at this.  
  
"Good. One more Hyper Beam should do it." Tyranitar obeyed and charged up its attack. A ball of energy started to form in Tyranitar's mouth. Charizard braced himself for the impact of the next attack. Charizard was much too weak to withstand another Hyper Beam, and at close range too.  
  
"This is the end..." Ash said to himself, as tears began to form in his eyes. "I've lost. Now Lawrence 3 is going to try to catch all the Legendary Pokemon and try to take over the world..."  
  
~  
  
Ash woke up, lying on the cold wet ground. He struggled to get up, but for some reason, he was very fatigued and felt like a ton of lead. It was strange to him because he had bruises and cuts all over his body. It was also a blur to him of what happened after Tyranitar's last Hyper Beam attack on Charizard. Then Ash suddenly jumped off the ground in fear.  
  
"Charizard?" Ash asked out loud. There was no response. Ash turned around and looked at his house. The lights were all turned off; the front door was broken, as if someone just kicked through it, all the windows were smashed. The whole house was a wreck.  
  
"What's going on?" Ash asked, as he stepped inside his house. The house did not look the same it was before. He didn't find anybody. Everyone was...gone.  
  
"Guys? Where are you? Is this some kind of joke?" Ash asked, hoping they were all just playing a joke on him. Ash then spotted a note on the kitchen table. It was a small yellow note. Ash picked up the note, very carefully. He read out loud:  
  
Meet me at Sky Pillar if you want you and your friends and family to live. Be there by 12:00 noon. -Lawrence 3.  
  
Ash slammed his fist on the table, leaving a small crack on it. He was really going to get even with Lawrence 3 now. Ash knew he had no choice but to do what Lawrence 3 said, if he ever wanted to see his family again. A tear strolled down Ash's face as he pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket; which strangely enough didn't get damaged; and pushed in a few numbers. He held the cell phone against the side of his head, so he can speak and hear. After three rings, somebody had picked up.  
  
"L-Lance?" Ash stuttered.  
  
"Ash? What is it? How's the party still going? Anyone getting drunk?" Lance chuckled at the last sentence, but Ash didn't respond and remained silent. Lance noticed his silence and began to question him.  
  
"Ash? Is there something wrong?" Lance asked, but Ash simply began to sob.  
  
"I need a plane to my office..." Ash cried out to him, softly. Lance still didn't know what the situation was, but followed Ash's order anyways.  
  
"I'll send a plane there in a matter of minutes, immediately." And with that, Lance hung up, while Ash trembled down to the ground, and water started piercing through his eyes, like a broken running faucet. He started shaking, uncontrollably. Finally, Ash stopped shaking, when somebody was at his front door. He got up, trying to hold back the tears, and answered the door. Lance stood there and gave a solemn look at Ash.  
  
"C'mon Ash, your plane is here. You can tell me all that happened when we get inside." Lance just said softly, trying to convince Ash to come with him.  
  
"Okay Lance, let's go..."  
  
~  
  
A/N: Sorry for short chapter, but I was on writer's block with this story. This summer, I'll try hard to update all of my stories. 


End file.
